The Golden Entity
by Shiny Milotic
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Also, I revamped the entire story! Vale, Steam and Lighthouseshipping!
1. Prolouge

**Shimmy: Hi Everybody! This is my fist fic, so be nice!**

**Tetra: Why?**

**Shimmy: Why what?**

**Sheba: Why be nice?**

**Shimmy: Because I said so. Sheik aren't you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Sheik: Whatever……**

**Shimmy: Now!**

**Sheik: Okay.**

**Shimmy: And to people who have read this story before, read it again, because it's been revamped.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If Shiny Milotic OWNED Golden Sun then she would…**

**Be rich**

**Wouldn't need to write a fic**

**Make a Golden Sun 3**

**Make Windshipping illegal

* * *

**

_Aeons ago in the years before Alchemy ruled the world of Weyard, four great tribes were created by the gods. The Mars gods created the tribe of fire known to all as Proxians and settled them to the north of Weyard upon which they created the village of Prox. The Proxians were a great people with the ability to freely control fire and magma and transform into any creature at will. The Mercury gods created the tribe of water and called them Lemurians and sent them to live on an island to the west which they dubbed as Lemuria. The Lemurians were a peaceful people who spent most of their time in the sea, as it was their element. Lemurians could walk upon land freely but when in the water, grew a tail and gills. Thus earned them the second title of merpeople. They were marvelled for their control of water and ice, their healing and their beautiful scales that glittered when they swum. The Venus gods created their tribe the Suhullans of the earth, who settled on the southern continent of Weyard. They created the city of Suhulla. The Suhullans were known for grace, speed, pointed ears and their ability to bring plants and stones to life. The Suhullans were also known as elves and had close ties to the faeries and centaur people. But it was the Jupiter gods who created the perhaps most powerful tribe of all, the tribe of the wind, the Anemos who settled on eastern Weyard. The Anemos were a beautiful people and had incredible knowledge. The Anemos could control wind and lightning, read the minds of others, teleport anywhere in seconds, see any lies and it was rumoured they blessed with the ability to fly. Thereafter some of the lesser gods created the lesser species, the humans. Others created many beasts to roam the land of Weyard. Now these four main tribes were at war over which was stronger for many years until the god that took the dead to the underworld, Charon, and the goddess who brought messages to Weyard, Iris, decended from the sky to Mt Aleph, bringing with them the Stone of Sages, which contained the power of Alchemy which they bestowed upon the tribes, bring with it great knowledge and immense power. The tribes made their peace and proceeded to build the elemental lighthouses to anchor the power of the Stone of Sages into the land. When the lighthouses were completed and lit a Golden Sun formed over the land and tied the power of the tribes to the Stone of Sages. Using this golden light the gods created a range of creatures to help the Adepts, which called themselves Djinn. There were four species of Djinn created; one species for each element: Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. These Djinn watched over the tribes, who now that they had united agreed on a common name: Adepts. Weyard was peaceful for many hundreds of years until something disurbed the four Adept tribes who declared war on each other yet again. But then a group brave and wise Adepts rose from the people and blamed the war on Alchemy. These Adepts set out to seal away the power of Alchemy and succeeded in sealing the powers of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter into four palm sized stones, naming them elemental stars. The wise Anemos foresaw what would occur next and ripped their city from the earth and guided it to stars. The graceful Suhullans disappeared from the face of Weyard. It is known to no one where they went. The brave Adepts raced to Sol Sanctum to seal away Alchemy but not unnoticed. The gods saw what was to become of their gift and grew enraged. They joined their powers together and created a golden being. As this golden entity raced to Sol Sanctum a great evil rose from the earth to meet it, halting its process. As the demon and the god's creation brutally clashed above Mt Aleph, the Adepts succeeded in sealing Alchemy, and sealing the Djinn with it. As Alchemy was sealed away the two enemies were wretched apart. The demon was sealed below the earth and the gods creation was sent back to them, above the sky. A seal was created above Weyard, preventing the gods from ever returning. One of the Adepts who sealed Alchemy created The Wise One to guard the elemental stars and built the town of Vale, at the foot of Mt Aleph, to guard Sol Sanctum where they had sealed the elemental stars. For hundreds of years Weyard went without Alchemy, slowly declining. The Prox and Lemurians began to lose their power. Many of the Prox attempted to shape change and became caught halfway, becoming half-beasts. The great Lemurains found they could no longer live in sea, as the ability to grow tails and gills left them. They retreated to their island home and stayed there. The once great people spoke to no one of the power they had lost. Thus Weyard became ignorant of Alchemy except for the Prox and Lemurains who realised that Weyard was slowly crumbling away at the edges. Due to the heroism of two Proxians, Saturos and Menardi, eight brave heroes restored Alchemy to the world: Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia, each a representative of one of the four tribes. However Mt Aleph was drawn into the earth taking with it Alex, the cunning one who had tried to gain Alchemy's power, and destroyed the town of Vale. When the eight adepts reached Mt Aleph and found the Valeans had survived, they set about rebuilding their town then went their separate ways. Ivan went to Congito to live with his sister. Mia went back to live in her beloved town of Imil. Piers left in his ship for Lemuria, whether the let him return is unknown. Sheba left for Lalivero alone, assuring her friends she would make it home safe. Felix, Jenna, Isaac and Garet remained in the new Vale. But little did the heroes know they had unleashed something terrible upon Weyard. For a slowly regaining power, demon and a golden being had a battle to resume……

* * *

_

**Shimmy: A short prologue with more to come!  
**

**Tetra: Shimmy is open to suggestions, praise and criticism!**

**Shimmy: That's right I'll even take criticism! Just please review!**


	2. Disaster at Lalivero

**Shimmy: Ah yes now we will see…**

**Sheba: See what?**

**Shimmy: What happens next of course!**

**Sheik: Are you going to start the story?**

**Shimmy: Yeah, yeah. Keep your hair on!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: When it snows in hell that will be the sign that I actually own Golden Sun. Since it doesn't snow in hell… I don't!

* * *

**

7 years after Alchemy is restored…

All was quiet on the Eastern Sea of Weyard. Nothing stirred beneath the waves as creatures hid, shaking, in the reefs. Even the sea serpents who would normally enjoy a sunny day like today, would not surface for fear of something more terrible than even themselves. Not even the noisy seagulls who usually flocked around ships whenever they passed, kept to their nests. And Piers was sure that if Poseidon were alive today even he too would cower in his watery domain. Piers turned the wheel of his ship and pondered over what he had noticed in the past week. It had only started recently, the cats all cowering in their beds, the dogs yelping in their sleep. The wild animals disappearing. The fish that wouldn't come out of the reefs. It was an endless list. Some plants wouldn't even grow in the soil. Something was going on and Piers was determined to find out. The problem was bad for the crops and he didn't want his people to starve. His destination was Vale, where he hoped to find some answers. But first…. Piers squinted into the distance and could just make out the tall tower known as Venus Lighthouse. He thought it would be good to stop in Lalivero and see Sheba. If the inquisitive little Wind Adept didn't know about this already, she would be as determined as he to find out what was going on. And of course, if she already knew, she would have already rushed to Vale he was sure. Piers smiled. How Sheba would berate him if she knew he had thought of her as little! As she had constantly reminded their companions, she could take care of herself. And Piers had no doubt she could. Getting on the bad side of Sheba was almost as bad as getting on the bad side of Jenna. He himself had been on the receiving side of one of the Jupiter Adept's Plasma attacks. But then he'd rather take a Plasma from Sheba than a flurry of Fumes from Jenna any day. Piers frowned suddenly as a thought came to trouble him. Wouldn't Sheba have sensed something already being a Jupiter Adept? He knew however modest she might be, that she was a fair powerful Adept. If she had seen or sensed anything she might already have left… was that smoke? Piers did a double-take and felt a surge of panic as he saw again the thick black smoke coming from the direction of Lalivero. Instinctively he reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out the Hover Jade he and his former companions had retrieved from the Shaman Village. He poured his Psynergy into the gem, ordering it to lift his ship from the water. The wings on the side of his ship flapped and the ship began to move faster, now it didn't have the resistance of the waves. As he sped to Lalivero he began to pray, to any gods that were listening, that Sheba would be okay. The girl was only 21 years old! She had so much more of her life to live! As he got closer his mouth went dry. The whole town of Lalivero was completely destroyed. Not a building was left standing. It like Jenna had come to Lalivero in one of her tempers and destroyed the entire village. Piers landed the ship at the docks and scrambled off the ship, running into what was left of Lalivero. The sight was even worse up close. Corpses littered the ground. Yet there were still many barley alive. An old woman lay beside her dead husband, breathing shakily. Piers rushed over to her and cast Pure Ply. The woman opened her eyes and looked at him blearily.

"Came out of nowhere it did," the old woman said softly.

"What was it?" Piers asked, "What happened?"

"There was just a loud boom," she had tears in her eyes, "And you looked up and there was two creatures fighting in the sky. The biggest one knocked the other one out of the way and pointed down at us and the whole town just exploded. They was using powers I never seen before."

The old lady was sobbing uncontrollably.

"If only the child of the gods were with us now this wouldn't have happened!" The old woman was shouting now, "It's all that fool Babi's fault!"

"What do you mean?" Piers asked, horrified.

"The child of the gods was kidnapped 7 years ago and was never returned." The old woman got to her feet, assisted by Piers. His mind was working fast. Sheba never came back to Lalivero? So she had lied about going back to Lalivero? Had she gone to look for her family? Or maybe she never made it back to Lalivero? Had she been killed by bandits on the way home? Why had none of them have gone to Lalivero to make sure she had come home safe? But if the others had, why didn't they tell him? His first instinct was to rush to Vale and inform his friends of this. But he couldn't, not yet. He had to help the people of Lalivero manage this tough situation. It went against his code to leave the people like this. He had to search for survivors and heal them.

* * *

Earlier that day…

Two creatures fought in the skies above Lalivero. The first had the figure of a man but the face seemed inhuman. Horns curved out of his head, clashing with his long blue hair and bat-like wings sprouted from his back. Claws grew from his fingers in place of fingernails but the strangest thing about him was his lower half which was that of a dragon. The second creature had a cat-like face and long, droopy ears. It had a long tail, which ended in a diamond shape and golden eyes, the colour of honey. It teased the other, playfully dodging the fireballs that were being sent at it. The dragon/man, frustrated, sent a stream of water at it instead, catching it off guard. The small creature was hit by the water but seemed unharmed. It gave an angry cry and began to glow a golden colour. When the glow faded a dark-haired human woman floated in the air before the dragon/man. Finally he spoke.

"I suppose you still think you can defeat me?"

"I don't think," she said, "I know." She held out a hand and spires appeared above the dragon/man and dropped. He dodged most of them and charged at her. Instead of moving she floated there, waiting. When he was close enough she rose quickly and moved into the clouds but was hit by icy spears that blasted her. She dropped and slammed into the earth below. Thorny vines rose from the earth where she fell and lashed at him. He concentrated and the vines burned met by a scream of pain and anger from the womanl as she rushed at him golden light gathering in her outstretched hands. Coldly he pointed at her. Lightning streaked across the gap and hit her, knocking her away. Then, sneering, he pointed at the town below. There was a loud explosion and Lalivero was engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Shimmy: Ah yes, that is the end of this chapter.  
****Tetra: Duh!  
**

**Shimmy: Please review people!**


	3. Messengers

**Shimmy: Here's chapter 3 in all its glory!**

**Tetra: Dude... No rhyming  
**

**Sheba: Yeah, that is a bit much...  
**

**Shimmy: Sorry...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun The Lost Age or any other game that exists in the world. Maybe one day I will but I don't now.

* * *

**

The two figures stood side by side over the small pool of water. One of them, a man, spoke.

"It is time."

"Yes." The second voice was a woman's.

"Bring the heroes here," said the man, "Let them recognize their true power. Draw the evil one out."

"Yes my Father."

"I will return to my brethren. Do not fail me now."

"Yes my Father."

The man disappeared with a breath of wind. The woman knelt before the water, dark hair falling around her beautiful face that framed her emerald eyes. She blew gently on the surface of the water. An image formed in its depths, an image of a small village.

Footsteps echoed behind her. She turned to face the young woman behind her, her daughter. The woman stared at her daughter for some time, examining her emerald eyes, before she spoke.

"Are you all right, my child?"

Her daughter raised her head.

"Yes."

She felt a twinge of relief. She walked up to her daughter and took her hand, carefully.

"I must leave for a while. I have some business to attend to. I wont be gone long."

"Yes, mother," was the whispered reply, " I will wait."

The woman sighed gratefully. She concentrated on her power and disappeared. Her daughter stared at the spot where her mother had disappeared something glinting in her emerald eyes. She walked slowly to the pool of water and stared into its depths. The image of the village rose to meet her. Her eyes widened.

"Vale," she whispered.

* * *

The young brown haired boy was asleep in his bed when the strange light began to shine in his room. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful face in the world. Even more so than his mother or his aunt, which he had previously deemed impossible. The beautiful woman smiled at him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked immediately. This had to be a dream. She laughed.

"Yes, Takeru I am an angel." He gaped at her.

"You know my name?"

"Yes I know your name, Takeru, I am an angel remember? Now listen to me because this is important." Takeru shut his mouth immediately.

"It is about the heroes who your mother tells you stories of, the heroes who saved her when she was to be sacrificed to the evil serpent. They are in danger, Takeru. I need you to deliver a message to them."

"Yes?" Takeru's heart was pounding. His mother told him stories when he was younger of the heroes who had saved her from the serpent. His father had also played a big role in the rescue, drugging the serpent and dealing the finishing blow. But the heroes had defeated the serpent, rendering it weak enough so his father could finish it off.

"I need you to tell them they must travel to Congito and meet with an old friend. Can you do that for me, Takeru?"

Takeru nodded. The angel held out a hand.

"Come with me, Takeru." Takeru took the angel's hand and suddenly he was in the woods somewhere. He was also startled to see he was fully clothed and his small sword was strapped to his waist.

"Where am I?" He asked in a daze. The angel pointed to a trail.

"Follow this road. It will lead you to the town of Vale. Once you get there, ask for Isaac. Relay my message to him."

"I don't think that they would take me, a seven year old child, seriously." Takeru said nervously. The angel looked thoughtful for a moment then held out her hand. In it was a stone. It was small, blue and rectangular.

"Give him this stone and say it is from me. He will not doubt you." Takeru took the stone and tucked it in his pocket.

"I will not fail you." Takeru said bravely. The angel smiled.

"Thank you Takeru." She said and disappeared. Takeru took a deep breath and started up the trail. Meanwhile the same bright light began to shine in another young boy's room. The boy awoke, to open his eyes to a smiling face.

"Eoleo," said the face, "I need you to deliver a message for me…"

* * *

Her daughter was waiting for her when she returned.

"What is this?" Her daughter asked, pointing at the image of Vale in the pool of water.

"It is not your concern, my child."

She got a sharp glare in return.

"I have a right to know."

She shook her head.

"You do not need to know."

"Don't lie to me," was the sharp reply, " I heard you speak of the heroes. This concerns me, I know it does. I will find out eventually but I would prefer to hear it from you."

With that she sat down on the floor, waiting. Her mother sighed. They were so alike, she and her second youngest daughter. They had more in common than even her people knew.

"Very well."

* * *

**Shimmy: And that's the end of chapter 3!**

**Sheba: Yay!**

**Shimmy: What do you mean 'yay'.**

**Sheba: I mean, Boo!  
**

**Shimmy: Boo? Are you saying my story sucks?**

**Sheba: Errrr, review! **


	4. Reading Secrets

**Shimmy: I think this is the shortest chapter in the whole story...**

**Sheba: But it's good!**

**Shimmy: Whatever. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, there would be a number 3 out by now.

* * *

**

He knew he shouldn't do it. It was his mother's diary after all, where she kept all her secrets. She had warned him time and time again not to go near it. But Jayden liked secrets. He liked finding out secrets and he liked telling secrets too. His mother's diary was full of secrets, he was sure. He was peeking through the door of his parent's bedroom, looking at the drawer where his mother's secrets were hidden. There was no one home, save for him and his twin sister. His mother and father had left to help out with the farming work. Jayden and his sister were only six, so they didn't have to help out at all. He was glad to get a rest from his boring lessons, taught by Mister Kraden, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He nudged the door open wider and crept inside. He reached out and opened the drawer. Inside was his mother's diary, a crimson leather book. He pulled it out of the drawer and undid the strings that kept it together, trembling in anticipation.

"What are you doing?"

Jayden flinched and swung around to meet his twin's hard, blue eyes. She shook her head, auburn hair swinging with the motion.

"Mother told you to stay away from her diary."

"I was staying away from it Sydney, honest I was," whined Jayden, "But mother and father are out. They'll never know."

Sydney held out a hand.

"Give it here." She said.

"No."

Sydney grabbed the diary and tried to tug it away from him.

"Give it here!"

"No!" Shouted Jayden but he lost his grip. Sydney, surprised, dropped the diary as she fell. The diary dropped and landed open on a page. Jadyen and Sydney scuttled over to it and started to fight. Finally they both made themselves comfortable and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Alchemy has been restored and still Vault celebrates. I was happy with the celebrations, but now, they become tedious. The party goes on, day and night. I have hope that the people of Vault will soon stop their parties and help us rebuild Vale. Speaking of that Mia, Piers, Ivan and Sheba have all agreed to stay and help us. It is great to know our friends will be there for us and will help to build us a home again. We have decided to build slightly south of the original Vale, in the hopes that this one will not be destroyed buy Mt Aleph. Because not much remains of the great mountain, I don't think we will have any problems with that. Alex still hasn't shown up. It seems he was on Mt Aleph when it sunk into the earth. It is good to think he is gone forever. But I don't think he is gone forever, neither does Sheba. We remain on the alert, in case Alex does return._

_Ah yes… Sheba. Sheba has gone through an amazing change lately. I don't know what has caused it. But now all the men seem to stare at her. It amazes me that all the Vault and Vale men, even the married ones, will take to staring at a fourteen year old girl. Even though Sheba ignores their stares, their wives are getting jealous. Jealous wives lead to jealous talk. Jealous talk leads to wild rumours. Wild rumours lead to a bad reputation. Before now, Sheba was never noticed. It was always me and Mia. I was described as the 'sexy', or 'hot'(literally) one. Mia was always 'Miss beautiful'. Sheba barley got a mention of 'cute'. But now she draws all male attention. I tried to question Ivan about it, but with a glazed look in his eye he just muttered "Beautiful". I even heard him later in the evening telling her that he loved her, only to be told firmly that she wasn't interested in him. Needless to say, Sheba has had many dance partners lately. She is so tired by the end of each day that she goes to sleep as the sun sets. I know that the one she really wants to dance with is my brother, but he hangs back and is gone by the time she has exhausted all of her dancing partners, and she hasn't the energy to look for him. I have noticed she has taken to hiding and the rumours are flying around about what she has been doing when no one see her. _

_It's sad… The good news is that Isaac and I are dating. I got an "I told you so" comment from Sheba that I ignored. Isaac and I are happy together. I was mildly surprised that Felix approved our relationship and Isaac said nothing about Felix accosting him. Of course, it was Sheba who told me later that my brother slammed Isaac up against a wall and threatened him with phrases such as "If you break her heart, I'll break your neck" and "If you get her pregnant, you sure as hell better marry her". I told Sheba to stop at that but she said there was more. Sheesh. I wish he wasn't so protective._

_I swear that girl watches my brother all the time. I know she likes him and I have a suspicion he likes her, but I don't think mother and father would approve of them having a relationship, least of all getting married. Sheba is four years younger than my brother. I think he's waiting for her to grow up. Even though she's mature enough, even more so than Ivan since girls mature faster than guys, she's just not old enough. It's a pity. She'll be heading back to Lalivero after we rebuild Vale, and they'll probably never let her leave again. The Laliverans will cling to her like the stains on my new bathing suit. (Damn Garet's clumsiness! P.S. He has no hair left!) Maybe Felix will confess his feelings to her in a few years. I'll have to wait and see._

_Jenna_

Jayden and Sydney looked at each other in shock.

"What does tedious mean?" asked Jayden.

"I don't know." Was the reply he got.

That's when they came out of their trance and heard the commotion outside. Jayden raced over to the window to see what was happening. Sydney grabbed him back.

"Idiot!" She snapped, "We're in our parents bedroom!"

She slammed the book shut, tied it quickly and stuffed it back in the drawer. They raced out of their parent's bedroom, closed the door behind them and ran outside. Everyone was running about in every which way and then they saw their uncle and mother run past.

"Jenna! Slow down! What is it?" They heard their uncle ask.

Jenna pointed to the sky and Jayden and Sydney looked up to see a massive dragon in the sky.

"What is that?" Sydney breathed to her twin.

"It's a dragon!" Jayden shouted.

They got their answer as their uncle cried out with obvious delight:

"That's Piers's ship!"

* * *

**Shimmy: Sorry if it was a bit short.  
**

**Tetra: Don't forget to review!**

**Shimmy: Please review people!**


	5. Bad news and hope

**Shimmy: Okay just another short chapter here, too short, I know.**

**Sheba: But better than nothing right?**

**Sheik: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I have about as much chance of owning Golden Sun as I do of owning House. House! House! House!**

* * *

The flying ship landed east of the town, followed by a line of curious Valeans. At their head was Felix and Jenna, neck in neck as they ran toward the ship that was settling down to the earth. Sydney and Jayden followed their uncle and mother at a slower pace. They had seen the name Piers in their mother's diary and were curious about the man Piers. A plank was lowered from the ship and a man disembarked. He had long blue hair and bright blue eyes. He greeted their mother and uncle with a smile.

"I am disappointed to visit you on such dire circumstances," He said after Isaac and Garet came and greeted him, "But they had nowhere else to go."

"Who had nowhere else to go Piers?" Asked Garet.

Piers pointed to his ship as the Laliverans began to nervously disembark. They all looked at him in shock.

"Who…" Isaac trailed off as Lord Faran got off the ship, closely followed by his wife and their son.

"The whole village of Lalivero is destroyed," said Piers grimly, " I managed to save quite a few people but they have nowhere to go. I guess I was kind of hoping that you would accommodate them here in Vale. Would you?"

Piers looked around at the faces of his friends and knew what was coming and exactly who it was coming from. He knew he was dreading having to give the answer. He knew he was right judging by the stricken look on his friend's face.

"Piers," Felix began, swallowing nervously, "Where's Sheba?"

Piers took a deep breath.

"She… wasn't in Lalivero. She never made it back."

"Felix…" Jenna said softly as her brother backed away.

"I need to take a walk." He said, wheeling around and walked quickly to the south.

Isaac started off after him.

"Leave him Isaac," Jenna said, "He needs time to think."

* * *

Felix kept walking. Sheba gone? She couldn't be. She had to be somewhere. She just couldn't disappear. Sheba… He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

"Umm… Excuse me?"

A young voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at the brown haired boy in front of him.

"Yes?"

The young boy looked at him nervously.

"Am I close to Vale?" He asked.

"Sure," Felix said and pointed, "It's just over that hill."

The boy looked genuinely pleased. He straightened his tunic.

"Why are you going to Vale?" Felix asked the boy, startled by this behaviour.

The boy puffed out his chest.

"I have a message to a man named Isaac, from an angel." He said proudly.

That made Felix laugh. An angel. The boy looked unhappy with his scepticism.

"It's true!" He protested, "She gave me this."

He held out the blue stone to Felix. With a gasp of shock Felix scooped the blue stone from the boy's hand. For at the first glance he knew what it was. It was something he had not seen for seven years. The Teleport Lapis. He looked at the boy, feeling hope rise in his heart.

"Come with me." He said.

* * *

**Sheba: Well that's the end of that chapter…**

**Shimmy: House! House! House! House!**

**Sheba: Aw damn... Sheik! She's gone psycho again!  
**

**Shimmy: HouseHouseHouseHouseHouse**

**Sheik: Once she watches it she'll shut up. I hope.**

**Sheba: But that's not until next week!**

**Tetra: Please review! **


	6. Message Delivered

**Tetra: On with the story!**

**Shimmy: House!**

**Sheba: (bangs her over the head with a frypan) Shut it!**

**Shimmy: Owwww... Sorry.**

**Sheik: Story time!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: IdontowngoldensunIdontowngoldensunIdontowngoldensun!

* * *

**Takeru sat up straight in the chair. All of the townsfolk were staring at him intently, ready to listen to his story. The man who found him in the forest, Felix his name was, had took him straight to Isaac who had insisted that he refresh himself before anything else. He could hardly believe his luck that he had found the hero that his mother had told him about. So he had accepted. After that he had been taken to a house where the whole town was waiting to hear what he had to say! Takeru took a deep breath. Felix had listened to his story and seemed to believe him so he hoped that this Isaac would too. 

"I was sent to this town to inform Mister Isaac and friends that they were to go to the town of Congito to meet up with an old friend."

He took a deep breath and waited. The villagers were looking at him funny. Finally Isaac spoke.

"Who told you to do this?" He asked.

Takeru was nervous. Judging from Felix's initial reaction to his saying about an angel, the villagers were going to laugh at him.

"An angel."

He knew he was right. All the people were silent at first, stunned, and then they started to roar with laughter.

"Nice joke laddie!" One yelled.

"Go back to where you came from!" Yelled a second.

Takeru saw one blue haired woman place a hand over her red headed husband to stop his laughing. Finally Felix stood beside Takeru's chair.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the laughing crowd.

There was instant silence. Takeru had seen his mother have the same effect on a crowd of people. Because she was usually quiet people didn't expect her to yell. But when she did, every one went quiet. He supposed it was the same with Felix. Felix swept his eyes across the crowd, looking at them disgracefully. Everyone in the crowd looked as though they wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Felix leant in and dropped the blue stone he had been holding in his hand since Takeru showed him, into his hand.

"Show Isaac." He said softly and left the building.

Takeru closed his hand around the stone. He stood from his seat and walked over to Isaac. Isaac and his wife, still stunned from Felix's roar, didn't notice him at first.

"Mister Isaac?"

Isaac finally looked down and saw him. He opened up his palm and offered him the gem. It was Jenna, however, that reached down and plucked the stone from his hand. She looked it over carefully and tears formed in her eyes.

"Sheba's Teleport Lapis," She murmured and her eyes widened, "Felix"!

She dumped the stone into her husband's hand and raced off to find her sibling.

"Isaac?" Garet had come over accompanied by Mia, his wife, and their four children. Wordlessly he handed over the Lapis. He turned to Takeru.

"Thank you Takeru," He said, "We leave immediately."

* * *

"Felix?" Jenna approached her older brother slowly. He turned to her.

"Jenna," He whispered, "I think she's still alive… She has to be…"

Jenna hugged her older brother and the tears she had been holding back flowed freely.

"We will go to Congito," She said fiercely, when she wiped her eyes, "We will find her Felix, I promise."

He nodded, unable to speak for fear of crying as his sister had done.

"We will arrange our trip immediately," she said.

Again he nodded. Jenna turned around.

"I'm gonna talk to Isaac." She left.

Felix stayed there for a minute or two staring at the sky.

"Sheba…" He whispered to the sky, "We're coming... I'll see you again…"

* * *

Somewhere above, a dark haired woman heard this. She sighed.

"It may be too late…"

She blew on the pool in front of her. The image now showed a silver haired man talking to a young blond woman. Well… more accurately, he was talking _at_ her as she scribbled on a piece of parchment. A bouquet of roses on the desk beside her showed the reason for the visit. She blew on the pool again to show the young brown haired man looking mournfully off into the distance.

"I only hope you come quickly…"

* * *

**Shimmy: Well that's it. For that chapter!**

**Sheba: Please review! **


	7. Sheba's Promise

**Shimmy: God, help me I'm bored.**

**God: What do you expect me to do?**

**Sheba: Get Camelot to make a Golden Sun 3!**

**God: I can't do that!**

**Shimmy: Why not?**

**God: Dunno. It's like 'against the rules' or something.**

**Shimmy: Oh well... Guess it's storytime then...

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. If you can read, you must know this.**

* * *

They were ready to go. It had been decided that Takeru would come with them to Congito. Jenna wouldn't leave without her children Jayden and Sydney and Mia wouldn't leave without her's: Emma, Roxane, Gary and Chris. Piers refused to leave without his baby: his ship. Kraden came and said that he wasn't staying behind. But finally they were ready. They all joined hands. Isaac gripping the Teleport Lapis fixed the image of Congito in his mind and whispered the word "Teleport" and they disappeared.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you." Those were Hama's first words. After some discussion Hama told them that Eoleo had been sent to Congito to tell them to wait for the Valeans and tell them to go north and wait before the lighthouse in the sea. After much more conversation Jenna and Mia agreed to let their children wait with Hama. Takeru was told to wait there too. Ivan was going with them.

"Adventure?" He had said, "I'm there!"

Now they were sailing to the lighthouse. Felix was at the tiller but he couldn't help but think of Sheba. The young Jupiter Adept had been so scared when they had met her in the desert, trying to fend of a giant lizard after her guides were blown away. He, along with Saturos and Menardi had stepped in and saved her. She thought she had been safe then but Saturos had insisted on bringing her with them. Though her had argued, fervently Saturos refused to give in. He swore to the girl then and there that no harm would come to her when he was there. He spent the next few days trying to make her feel better. Then, a few days later when they were walking together, he was telling her about his childhood. After telling her about one of Jenna's vigorous attempts of dumping Garet in the river (causing them both to fall in and bring Isaac with them) he had thought he saw a smile touch her lips for the first time, he himself had grinned.

_Is that a smile?_ He had teased her.

The younger girl had shook her head.

_C'mon I know that was a smile!_

She had shaken her head firmly then, but another smile had made its way across her face, giving her away.

_Would you look at that!_ He had exclaimed. _A smile!_

The girl didn't bother to try to conceal her smile then, just looked away and blushed. He remembered how pretty her smile had been and how he had felt heat rise to his own cheeks. He didn't know how it was possible to love someone after just a few days. But he knew he was in love. Love. What a complicated thing. He sighed and thought again about what he had been thinking about since Piers came to talk to them. Sheba's promise.

* * *

_It was the hottest part of the day and everyone building Vale was resting. Felix couldn't remember when it had ever been this hot. Now that summer was kicking in the weather was heating up fast. Everyone had taken to working in the mornings and late afternoon, and resting during the day. But not Felix. He was off to explore the old Vale ruins. Again. He wanted to see if he could find something this time. He, like the rest of the men, went about topless. He felt sorry for the women, who had to wear all their clothes, or risk themselves on a bad reputation. Speaking of women… He glanced upward at the inn and spotted what he was looking for on the roof. He dumped the pack he was carrying by the door, knowing that no one would steal it. All the people were honest people. The inn was one of the first buildings to have been built, to house those who were working. Piers's ship had also become a refuge to the builders. He grinned as he remembered the renovation Pier's ship had undergone to house the builders. Felix made his way around the back nodding to those villagers he saw. Then he climbed up the ladder there to the roof. The figure, sprawled out on the roof looked up at him. She had grown a lot in the past few months, and her hair now brushed her shoulders. An annoyance to be sure, in this hot weather, but she had taken to wearing it in a pair of plaits. She smiled at him._

_"__Hey." She said._

_"__What are you doing up here?" He asked, "You're going to get burnt."_

_Sheba shrugged._

_"__I'm hiding." She replied. He sat down next to her._

_"__Ah. Is this where you've been all morning?"_

_"__No," She held out her hands. They were wrinkly from water._

_"__I've been helping out in the kitchen," She said, "You know, washing dishes and the like." She smugly added. "I made dessert too."_

_"__Oh? What is it?" He asked._

_She gave an impish grin and tilted her head slightly, making his heart pound. _

_"__You'll have to wait and see. They're serving it after dinner, like usual."_

_"__Dinner's a long way off," He said grinning, "Why don't you tell me now?"_

_"__Oh?" She raised a single eyebrow. "What'll you do if I don't?"_

_"__Well," He looked around, "Nothing. We're on a roof. You might fall off."_

_She looked around in surprise, as if she'd just realised they were on a roof._

"_You going to stay up here all day?" He asked._

"_Probably." She sighed._

"_Hiding from your hapless admirers and their rabid wives?" _

_She sighed again._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm going to the ruins." _

_She smiled at him gratefully._

"_I'm there."_

"_Great." He slid over to the edge of the roof and jumped down. Then he held up his hands and gestured for her to do the same. She did and he caught her before she touched the ground. She fitted in his arms perfectly. It felt as though she were built for his arms alone. He gently lowered her to the ground._

_"__C'mon," He said, "Let's go."_

_They bumped into Kraden on their way out and exchanged hasty greetings. No one else saw them leave. Felix made sure of it. It took no time at all to reach the ruins since the new Vale was being built close to the old one. Felix hadn't explored far into the ruins yet but he didn't really care about the ruins now._

_"What's that?" Sheba asked him pointing._

_Felix shaded his eyes and looked. They had come a lot further than he usually came._

_"Looks like a house." He said._

_They exchanged a glance then raced toward the house. Sheba got there first._

_"Ha!" She cried triumphantly, "Beat you!"_

_Felix shrugged and tried the handle. The door creaked open. Sheba wrinkled her nose in distaste._

_"Urgh," She groaned, "The air is dead in here."_

_She walked over and opened a window, inviting a soft breeze to flow in. She peered out the window stare at the river outside and the wind played with her hair. He stared for a few seconds and then realised what he was doing. Felix explored the house looking for anything of value. He found nothing. He turned as Sheba called his name._

_"I'm going for a swim." She called._

_"Okay." He continued to explore the house. Still nothing. Bored, he walked outside and sat by a tree to watch Sheba swim. Within seconds the warm weather got to him and he fell asleep. So it came that he didn't see Sheba get out of the river and lay on the grass in the sun to dry herself. He didn't see her get up when she was dry and come over sit beside him, no more than he saw the smile that curved on her face as she saw him sleeping. He didn't wake as she curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest. By the time he did wake she was there no longer, just sitting beside him. She smiled._

_"Awake now?"_

_He looked up alarmingly but the sun only 3 quarters of the way across the sky. Plauged by the question that had been on his lips all the time lately he spoke._

_"Sheba are you going to return to Lalivero?"_

_She instantly looked uncomfortable at the subject._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"I want to know."_

_She looked away._

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_She looked at him seriously._

_"I can't deal with it much longer, Felix," She said, "All these men that crowd around me every day. I can't live my life trying to hide from them. There wives too. They seem to think I am some kind of common whore." She gave him a sad smile. "Today was probably the best day I've had since we completed our journey. Besides I need to go back. My family is worried about me."_

_H__e moved closer, closing the distance between them. She flinched._

_"But you'll come back though right?" He stared into her eyes. He didn't want her to leave. He knew she knew it and he knew he would rather stay here, with him. " We're your family too."_

_She bit her lip and looked away._

_"Once I figure out the mess that is my life…" She trailed off as he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him again._

_"Your life is not a mess," he said softly, "Promise me you'll come back."_

_"I…" Sheba seemed unable to string the words together._

_"Promise me." He whispered moving closer until they were inches apart._

_"I promise." She whispered and he closed all the distance between them as he kissed her gently. Her only response was to twine her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

* * *

_

Somewhere else, the dark haired woman had just finished reading this last thought. She shook her head. Kids and their romantic daydreams. Then she blushed as she remembered how she had acted at their age. She shook her head again. That was a long time ago. Then she straightened up and concentrated. It was time.

* * *

Ivan landed the ship slowly in the waves. They all stared at the lighthouse.

"Now what?" snapped Jenna.

"Now we wait." was Ivan's reply.

They were all silent for a few minutes.

"What if he lied? What if no one is coming?" Isaac asked.

"Eoleo didn't lie," said Ivan, "Hamma would be able to tell… what is that?"

They all followed his finger to the lighthouse beacon. The ball of light was spinning at top speed. Waves of pent up energy emanated from the beacon.

"What phantasmagoria is this?" whispered Kraden, horrified. Felix shivered. The wind was blowing fiercely now and he clutched at the tiller more tightly. Then, a blast of purple light burst forth from the beacon and flew toward them. It struck the ship and everything went black.

* * *

**Shimmy: Ooooooo! DUM DUM DUM!**

**Sheba: DUM DUM!**

**Sheik: Enough already!**

**Shimmy: Remember to review people!**

**Tetra: REVIEW!**


	8. Anemos

**Shimmy: I HATE STAIRS!**

**Tetra: Huh?**

**Shimmy: Do you know how many stairs are in Canberra?**

**Sheba: Ummm… Lots?**

**Shimmy: Yes lots!**

**Sheik: Story!**

**Shimmy: Errr… yes… story…

* * *

**

**Disclaimer – Look up this word in a dictionary. See what it means. It means I don't own Golden Sun. Get it?

* * *

**

"_You're too stubborn for your own good aunt," said the voice._

"_Your Majesty it must be done," protested a second voice, "Hold him off just a little bit longer."_

"_This is not just about the quest is it, aunt?" Asked the first voice, "You just don't want him to- _

"_I know what's best for my own child!" Snapped the second voice._

"_Do you aunt? You know what happens when he-_

"_This quest is important, Your Majesty!" Said the second voice, more calmly, "It requires all to attend to it."_

"_You're willing to risk your daughter's happiness and life on this quest?"_

"_She already agreed to it."_

_Shock crossed the face of the other._

"_She didn't!"_

"_She did," said the other, "She has already agreed. What does that say for Lord Whatshisname?"_

"_Reding."_

"_Whatever. The point is Your Majesty that she doesn't care for him."_

"_Then you did something to her."_

"_I did nothing."_

"_She _has_ been acting strange lately…" _

"_That is the fault of her power. Is it my fault that she is so sensitive?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I did not ask the gods to give me this power Your Majesty!"_

"_Yet you had a child knowing there was a chance that her power could be stronger than normal."_

"_I have had many children, none of whom have had such great a gift as this!"_

"_But is it really a gift? Are you sure this will not bring about her destruction?"_

"_Her will is strong! So long as her will is strong nothing can bring her down!"_

"_What if something comes along that breaks her will?_

"_Do not jinx my child, Anna!"_

"_Calm down aunt. You can have what you want."_

"_Really?"_

_There was a sigh._

"_You are much too immature for you age. How many centuries is it now?"_

"_I've lost count myself."_

"_I see… Very well. Get someone to wake them up."

* * *

_

Ivan woke with a start. What was going on? There were two women, talking… What had they been talking about? He had forgotten. What had happened? He screwed up his eyes and tried to think. They had gone to Jupiter Lighthouse… there had been a light… Ivan opened his eyes and saw bright silver ones staring at him. He cried out and flung himself backward. The creature had a cat's face and body with long, drooping ears. Its tail was long and ended in a diamond shape. But the strangest thing about the creature was that it floated in front of his eyes, without any wings. The creature meowed at him and flew around his head, making him feel dizzy.

"Leave off," Said a voice, "You're making him feel dizzy."

The creature stopped, meowed and flew over to the most beautiful woman Ivan had ever seen. It landed on her shoulders and twined its tail around her neck. The woman blinked her stormy gray eyes at him. Beside him, his friends were beginning to wake.

"You lot must be seven of the eight heroes that restored Alchemy to Weyard." She said.

"Yes." Said a groggy Jenna, since all the males seemed incapable of speech. The woman smiled.

"My Lady has requested an audience of the queen for you. It is a most magnificent honour for outsiders to meet our queen.

"Where are we?" Ivan blurted out, finally getting his head together.

The woman smiled at him.

"This is Anemos."

"Anemos?" Was Felix's contribution.

"My Lady had you transported here," Said the woman, "You are the strongest Adepts of this generation and she needs your help."

The woman nodded and two armed guards stepped forward.

"It is custom that you be relieved of your weapons," Said the woman, "No matter if you are outsiders or not."

The seven reluctantly gave up their weapons. At one point Ivan was sure that Garet was going to refuse but, due to his wife's glare, he grudgingly passed it over.

"Now we are ready," Declared the woman, "Come."

They followed her. As they walked they passed many houses. Ivan noticed the people peeking out the windows. He also noticed that all of the people were inside their houses.

"Why do they hide?" He asked their guide.

"You are outsiders," She said matter-of-factly, "You are different. You cannot be trusted. I am sure that about now there would be many a people gathered at the palace, protesting against you being here."

* * *

And there was.

"Your Majesty we cannot trust them!" Snapped a silver haired man angrily, "They are outsiders!"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"If I had wanted your opinion on this matter, Lord Reding I would have asked you before I brought them here!" Snapped the dark haired woman on the queen's right.

"You are getting out of hand Lalivero!" Cried the man, "All this power is going to your head!"

The dark haired woman got to her feet angrily.

"Mother…" There was a whisper beside her. She turned to her daughter's pained face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There is much anger in this room," She whispered," I can feel it all. Please cool yourself down."

She nodded her head and turned around.

"Lord Reding," She said in a more formal tone, "I have lived many centuries longer than you. Do you not trust my judgment?"

"They cannot be trusted!" Snapped Lord Reding.

"Is that your only excuse?" She retorted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Said the queen.

* * *

**Shimmy: End.Of.Chapter.**

**Sheba: Review please people!**

**Sheik: Review!**

**Tetra: Review!**

**Shimmy: REVIEW!**


	9. Lalivero's Story

**Shimmy: Chapter 9!**

**Sheba: Chapter 9!**

**Sheik: Here it is!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I have as much a chance of owing Golden Sun as I do approving of Windshipping. If you know me then you know that's never going to happen.

* * *

**

In swept a young woman with silvery hair and stormy eyes. Behind her followed the seven outsiders.

"Your Majesty," The woman bowed respectfully and the seven behind her did the same, "Lady Lalivero, Your Highness. May I present our guests?"

There was a snort from the direction of Lord Reding. She ignored him.

"This is Ivan," She said and Ivan stepped forward and bowed, "He is a descendant of our clan from Weyard."

Lord Reding stood.

"Your Majesty this has gone on long enough!" He declared, "These intruders are treated as equals? I will not have it."

Lalivero rose to her feet, angrily.

"That is enough Reding!" She snapped.

"Lord Reding," The Queen said, "Please leave the room."

The man looked insulted. He stalked angrily out of the room followed by the others who had come to protest, and slammed the door behind him. Lalivero had a look of satisfaction on her face. Her daughter winced. The queen nodded.

"Continue Storm."

The woman, Storm, smiled.

"The two Fire Adepts are Garet and Jenna. The Water Adepts are Mia and Piers." They stepped forward and bowed.

"The last two are earth adepts. Their names are Isaac and Felix."

Both stepped forward and bowed.

"We are grateful to have you here honoured adepts of Weyard," The queen announced formally, "All we wish is that you listen to our story. After, you may decide if you would help us."

They all stood there dumbfounded. Then all of them turned to Felix to make the decision for them. After all he had been the leader in their quest to light the lighthouses. Felix took a deep breath.

"We will listen." He said.

The queen looked relived.

"Long ago," The queen began, "Alchemy was commonplace throughout the world. That changed though… The four tribes that protected Weyard: Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter began to fight. One man said that it was Alchemy. He insisted that Alchemy was corrupting the minds of the tribes. He gathered two members from each tribe to help him seal away Alchemy… and they succeeded.

She turned to Lalivero.

"Now for the real story." She said.

Lalivero nodded.

"The man that said Alchemy was to blame was of the Mercury tribe," Lalivero said, "He was a well trusted bishop. He and another of his tribe travelled to the Mars tribe and told them of the problem of Alchemy. He told them the minds of the Jupiter and Venus tribes were corrupted by greed. He asked to have two of their people to help him on his quest to restore peace to Weyard. They extinguished Mars Lighthouse and sealed its light into a small stone."

"The Mars Star?" Asked Isaac.

Lalivero nodded.

"Yes. They created the Mars Star. He told the two members of the Mars tribe to go to Mt Aleph and wait for him there. Then he and his friend travelled to the Jupiter tribe. He told _them_ that the minds of the Venus and _Mars_ tribes were corrupted by greed. He asked two of the tribe for help to extinguish Jupiter Lighthouse. They did.

"Wait," Mia's voice cut her off, "This man told the Mars tribe that the Jupiter and Venus tribes were corrupt, and then told the Jupiter tribe that the Venus and _Mars_ tribes were corrupt?"

"Yes." Was Lalivero's reply.

"And this man," Mia choked out, "Was a bishop of the Mercury tribe? And there was another from the Mercury tribe that helped him?"

"The other did not take place in these meetings. She knew naught but what he told her. Her love for him blinded her."

Mia buried her head into her husband's shoulder and let out a sob. Garet put his arm around her.

"He did the same when he saw the Venus tribe. He told them that the Jupiter and Mars tribes were corrupt. They extinguished Venus Lighthouse. He and his friend then extinguished Mercury Lighthouse and went to Mt Aleph. The others from the Mars, Jupiter and Venus tribes had met there and were in a fight. The bishop told them to stop fighting, that they were going to bring peace to Weyard. He told them that they were going to seal Alchemy in the god's shrine, in Mt Aleph. One of them was smart enough to walk away. The others agreed to help him."

Lalivero took a deep breath.

"The gods saw this and became angry. They gave power to the adept who had walked away from the bishop's madness, to defeat the bishop before he could seal away Alchemy. The bishop had seen this coming though. He used the power of the elemental stars to create a demon to hold back the power of the gods. The bishop embedded the stars into four statues and spoke the words of an ancient language to seal their power. All the power that remained in the lighthouses drained from them, and streamed to Mt Aleph. The bishop had hoped that the power would gather to him. The power combined above Mt Aleph but, instead of coming down on its peak, it spit again and streamed off in different directions."

"What happened to it?" Asked Ivan.

"The powers each struck a large mountain, giving them elemental powers."

"Magma rock, Gaia rock, Air's rock and Aqua rock?" Jenna asked.

Lalivero nodded.

"Yes. The bishop was angered that the power did not come to him. It was then that the other adepts saw what the bishop had been trying to do. They combined forces to fight him. The bishop fled."

"What happened to the demon?" Asked Garet.

"Because it was created by the power of the elemental stars it was sealed away when they were. And somehow, the moment Alchemy was sealed away, the gods were unable to come to Weyard anymore."

"Why didn't the adepts bring Alchemy back again?" Asked Felix.

Lalivero sighed.

"They knew that the bishop was still alive and he would do anything to get the power. So they built a town at the base of Mt Aleph to guard it. They created a being to guard the elemental stars and be sure that only one who was pure of heart could bring back Alchemy. They named him The Wise One."

There was a long silence.

"What became of the adepts who were with the bishop?" Asked Kraden.

"The adepts of the Venus tribe returned to their home to find it uninhabited. One of them returned to Mt Aleph. The other built a new town and named it after his lost love. The woman of the Mercury tribe built a town at the base of Mercury Lighthouse. Those of the Mars tribe remained at Vale, as the town was named. The man of the Jupiter tribe returned to see that we, The Anemos, had left, and built the town now known as Congito. It is not know what happened to the other of the Jupiter tribe, the one who had received the gods' power."

"They want to know why you need them, mother," The soft voice came from the robed figure next to Lalivero.

"Yes," Lalivero said, "The demon which had been sealed away with Alchemy has returned. It has had many years to regain its power, by drawing off the land."

"What has that got to do with us?" Asked Isaac.

"I need you to help us," Said Lalivero, "I need you to go to Venus Lighthouse. However, I would not send you there alone. My daughter would go with you."

She turned to the robed figure beside her, who reached up and pulled down her hood. But she needed not to have done so. For as soon as she had spoken, he had known. Felix looked at her now, blond hair now longer but her emerald eyes were still the same. It was Sheba.

* * *

**Shimmy: There it is! The end of chapter 9!**

**Tetra: And there's still a loooong way to go!**

**Shimmy: I ought to start extending my chapters now…**

**Sheba: And I appeared! YAY ME!**

**Sheik: Please review!**


	10. Dreams and a door

**Shimmy: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**Sheba: You should be!**

**Shimmy: I have a hectic life! You can't blame me for that.**

**Sheik: Says who?**

**Shimmy: Okay I guess I should explain. Okay end of last year, teachers were chasing up work. Over the holidays I had no internet access. I would have updated sooner but… Well I've just starter year 11 and it's hard. Just today I had 3 assignments due… And only had to hand in one of them.**

**Tetra: So?**

**Shimmy: Schoolwork. You wouldn't understand. Storytime! Haha! Do I have a surprise for you all!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. How many times do we have to go through this?

* * *

**

However it was not so. This other girl… Sheba was tanned from living close to the desert for so long. This girl had a pale complexion. This girl looked too fragile. It wasn't Sheba. Felix felt the hope that had risen at the sight of the girl come crashing down. He sighed in frustration. Lalivero glanced at the girl and gasped.

"Serenity! What are you" -

Serenity winced.

"Sorry mother but" -

"But nothing! Where is your sister?"

As the two continued to bicker, the queen sighed and stood.

"Please excuse these two and come with me."

She strode to the door, the adepts following, and pushed it open. People were gathered at the door, eavesdropping obliviously, and jumped back like startled rabbits. Then, in a wave, they all bowed, as they realised who had opened the doors. In the confusion, Jenna tugged at her brother's arm. He looked down at her and shook his head as she opened her mouth.

"It wasn't her." He said in response to her unasked question. Jenna, seeing the sadness in her brother's brown eyes, shut her mouth and said nothing.

"Follow me." That was the queen. With that request she strode purposely up the hall. As they walked, Felix took in his surroundings. He was reminded of the Ankhol ruins near Champa. The palace looked old. Climbing flowers grew up the wall and pillars. Other exotic plants grew from cracks in the walls. The place was bursting with plant life. There were people everywhere. With every window they passed there were people meditating, training with weapons, training with Psynergy and even people training in hand to hand combat. The queen led them up a winding staircase and along a long corridor. Garet was breathing heavily by the time they reached the thick door at the end of the hallway. The queen paused outside the door.

"What you're about to see in here, no one else knows about," She said softly, "You must promise that you will not repeat what is said here or what you see to anyone."

They all nodded and Kraden began to look like a small child on their first holiday; eager, impatient and nervous all in one. The Queen reached out and traced a complex symbol on the door with her finger. Then she spoke a single word:

"Open."

The door flung itself open. The queen stepped though the door and beckoned them inside.

* * *

_Fire. It was everywhere. Fire scoured the very land which she sat. It was hot. But it did not burn her, this fire. It hurt, yet did not burn her flesh. Perhaps because the fire was ruled by the water? Perhaps the water cooled the fire… No. The water was just as bad as the fire. The water was dreadful. The water had turned away from the light and submerged into the darkness. The wind was far away now, out of the fire's reach forever. For the wind, if there, would just egg on the fire. Above her the light clashed with the dark. It was the earth that protected her, as it always had. The earth was protecting her, and fighting the water all at once. Why? Didn't the earth realise she could take care of herself? The fire was her fight. She needed the earth to understand this. If the earth allowed the water to escape, the consequences were dire. Above, there was a screech of victory as the dark destroyed the light. The darkness became one with the water and destroyed the earth. All turned; darkness, water, fire. They snarled and came for her.

* * *

_

She woke and sat up in her bed. It was a vision, she knew. Not a dream, but a vision. A vision of what was to come. The darkness would destroy the light. Without the light, they were lost and the world would be destroyed. She could not allow that. But what to do? She buried her face in her hands. What could she do now, to stop the dark from devouring the light? What hadn't she and her people done already? They relied heavily on her visions and solutions in this crisis and she could not let them down. A knock at her door broke her chain of thoughts. She let her senses drift outwards, to the door, and groaned. Hadn't she got rid of him before when she ditched that meeting earlier? The anger generating around that room had given her a bad headache. She had cleverly switched with her younger sister as the visitors walked through the door. None of them had suspected anything. She almost giggled but kept her mouth shut as his voice radiated through the door.

"Your Highness? Are you in there?"

No. I'm not! Go away! She killed her thoughts. If she generated enough hate in his direction, he would feel her anger with his mind. That would be bad. Bad for the queen's High Priestess. That was her. She tiptoed toward the tapestry on her wall. There was a door behind it. If she could just make it in time… She slipped behind the tapestry. In her mind's eye the door filtered with purple light. She quickly traced the symbol carved on the door and the light disappeared. She turned the knob and slipped inside. She quietly sneaked out of her room as he stepped in. She tiptoed down the dark corridor and came out into a large garden. Well… It couldn't exactly be called a garden. It was more like a miniature forest. At the heart of the forest was a shrine dedicated to the wind gods. She would go there and pray for an answer to her visions.

* * *

**Shimmy: Haha! I lied! I'm sorry. I was going to make it longer but… Well I have no excuse. The next one will be longer.**

**Sheba: Sure.**

**Shimmy: Until next time, seeya!**


	11. Pure elements

**Shimmy: Tetra! You little pest! Begone! (Tetra disappears)**

**Sheik: What did you do that for?**

**Shimmy: Meh, pirates annoy me. It's okay though! I have someone in reserve.**

**(Rose drops out of the sky)**

**Rose: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Shimmy: Oh great. Another blond.**

**Rose: Where's the Doctor?**

**Sheba: STORY!**

**Rose: What story?**

**Sheik: This one.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Not yours, not anyone's I know. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

**

_They were fighting again. This time the Earth was concentrating on her not the fight. The Water killed the Earth quickly. She cried out in grief as she tried to fend off the Fire's blows. She concentrated her anger. The Fire screeched in anger as it was eaten up by a wave of energy. Above, the Water and Dark merged together. The Light couldn't contain it. She watched in horror as the Light was destroyed and the world was plunged into shadow.

* * *

_

She opened her eyes.

"I see," She whispered to the shrine, "What must I do to change it?"

A voice like a soft breeze whispered to her a reply.

"Yes," She whispered again, "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

She stood and bowed at the small shrine.

"Thank you."

_"You are most welcome."_

* * *

They stepped into a large circular room. Kraden gasped in wonder. For at an altar in the centre of the room sat a purple orb, similar to the Jupiter Lighthouse beacon. The queen strode up to the altar and beckoned them forward.

"What do you know about this?" The queen asked.

"It looks like the Jupiter Lighthouse beacon." Offered Ivan.

The queen nodded.

"Anything else?"

They all shook their heads. The queen sighed.

"I was hoping one of you would know so I wouldn't have to explain…"

Kraden grinned crookedly. It seemed the queen had a sense of humor.

"This orb right here is the pure source of wind energy; the essence of Jupiter's power."

Kraden reached out toward it.

"Don't touch it."

They all jumped at the unexpected voice. Lalivero stood behind them.

"If anyone but a Jupiter adept tried to touch the essence of wind it would appear to be nothing more than air. It is possible that is would disappear into thin air. We don't want that to happen do we?"

The queen sighed vehemently.

"You always have to sneak up like that don't you?"

The other woman snorted.

"Yes."

The queen shook her head and turned her attention to the Adepts again.

"The Essence is a delicate creation, as Lalivero said," The queen told them, "Any disturbance from a non-Adept or an Adept of an element apart from Jupiter, would cause it to break down."

"How come you get to explain it better than me?" Lalivero complained.

"Because I'm the queen." Was the teasing reply.

"Are you two going to argue all day?" Asked a voice, and they all turned to see the girl that looked like Sheba, Serenity, was leaning against the wall watching them. They hadn't even heard her come in. Both the queen and Lalivero blushed, and the queen focused her attention on the heroes once more.

"What do you know about Anemos?" Asked the queen. They all looked at her blankly.

"Uh… they use to live on Weyard." Isaac began.

"They floated up into the sky." Offered Ivan.

"And they became Weyard's moon." Finished Kraden.

The three Anemans looked at each other with amused grins.

"That's partially true," admitted Lalivero, "But not entirely. You see, we Anemos _did _rise into the sky but we only got as far as the clouds. A few months later someone discovered there was land above our heads and we teleported up there. There was no air however, and we were forced to come back down. But we worked together and constructed a barrier of sorts around the land and trapped air in there when we brought it with us. We planted trees and we brought water. The barrier reflects the light of the sun and that's why you see your moon at night."

They were all stumped and remained silent.

"You are on that land now. By harnessing the power of Jupiter Lighthouse we have created a way to transport you up here. For we have need of your power."

Felix cleared his throat.

"Does it have something to do with that?" He asked, pointing at the pure source of wind power.

The queen nodded.

"We want you to gather the remaining pure sources of elemental power and bring them here."

"Why?" Asked Isaac, unable to keep his suspicion from his voice.

The queen smiled.

"I understand your doubt, but it is the only way we can defeat this new threat," She explained, "If we use the elemental power to charge the Luna Staff then we may win this war."

"War!" The shock on Kraden's face was obvious.

"There _will_ be a war. We have foreseen it." Lalivero told them.

She walked over to the altar and pressing her hand on the side, murmured something. A compartment on the side opened and she reached in and pulled out a marvelous creation. The wooden part of the staff looked like vines twined together. One of the vines was a light purple and the other was a dark blue. The head of the staff glinted; it was metal. It was shaped like a crescent moon and bits branched off to hold a sparkling silver gem in the centre of the moon. Jenna and Mia sighed in envy.

"This is the Luna Staff," She said, "When imbued with the powers of Jupiter and Mercury it will finally be complete once again."

"Only the powers of Mercury and Jupiter?" Asked Garet with a frown. Lalivero nodded.

"There were two weapons of power made. This was imbued with the power of Jupiter and Mercury. The other contained the power of Mars and Venus…" Her eyes flicked to Felix.

"That weapon now resides in your care." She informed him. Instantly his hand flew to his side, and he grimaced. The Anemans had insisted to take their weapons before they saw the queen.

"It's alright," He was assured by the queen, "You may retrieve your weapons later. They will be quite safe with" –

The queen ended her speech abruptly and stared off into space. Looking around they discovered that Lalivero and Serenity had done the same thing.

"What are they doing?" Asked Mia nervously after a minute of complete silence.

"I don't know," Ivan replied, "It's like they're under some sort of mesmeric power."

As if to demonstrate, he waved a hand in front of Serenity's face. Much to his surprise the girl blinked and glared at him. He jumped back in shock.

"Do you mind?" She snapped. They all stared at her.

"There has been a change." They all jumped, not noticing that the queen and Lalivero had also awoken from their trance. As one, they turned to face them.

"Only three of you will be going to retrieve the elements with my daughter." Lalivero told them.

"Who changed the plan?" Asked Felix.

"I did."

* * *

**Shimmy: I would have made it longer, but I wanted a cliffhanger ending.**

**Shiek: Excuses, excuses.**

**Shimmy: No, I'm serious!**

**Shiek: Sure…**

**Rose: Can I go home now?**

**Sheba: Please review people!**


End file.
